


29. Sam and Ryan: a full morning

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	29. Sam and Ryan: a full morning

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: A full morning**_  
[current; takes place in the boys' new home]

There's a fresh breeze blowing off the ocean at sunrise, and Ryan shivers into his hoodie. Arms outstretched, he lowers into Warrior II position, breathing deeply of the sea air. As he told Sam only the other day, the scent calms him, fills him. He inhales and shifts into Triangle pose, leaning back and feeling his spine lengthen with each peace-filled breath. He's never been so happy, so content. So complete. And it's not about the ocean or the sunrise -- it's about Sam. He glances over through the sliding glass door and watches the way the sunlight falls across his lover's sleeping face, and smiles.

Sam finally stirs, cracking one eye open when he reaches out for Ryan and finds only an empty bed. He lifts his head to check the clock and catches sight of Ryan out on the deck, already doing his yoga. Crazy bastard. Smiles and lazily waves one hand, plunking his head back down on the pillow before doubling it so he can have a better look without having to get up. Sexy bastard too. Christ.

Beginning to warm up, Ryan unzips his hoodie and sheds it, leaving himself in only a tank top and board shorts. He feels limber now, ready, and eases into some of the more demanding poses. He draws his core in tight and focuses completely on his breathing, pushing himself into Firefly pose and holding for a count of three slow steady breaths. Slowly he pushes up into a handstand, making his body into a perfect curve and holding there, lifting his head and staring out at the horizon.

Now there's a position Sam likes. He cocks his head a little, following the curve of Ryan's body, thinking about fucking him like that. Making him hold it. His cock throbs and he shoves the covers back, wrapping his hand around it and stroking as he lets his imagination run wild.

Dropping his feet back to the deck, Ryan glances over to the bedroom... and what he spies through the door nearly makes him fall on his ass. _Shit_. Standing once more, he takes a few seconds to simply drink in the sight of Sam wanking, loving the tight curl of lust in his gut. Then he reaches out and slides the door open. "I'm graceful when it counts, right?" he says softly, grinning. "Thought I was going to break my neck. You're a dangerous man."

"I didn't even think of that," Sam says, continuing to stroke, lazily, his hand slicked with precome. "Sorry." His eyes sparkling although the apology's genuine.

"Uh-huh." Ryan's gaze is locked on Sam's erection, and god it's a beautiful thing. It feels like he's moving in a dream when he drops to his knees then slowly crawls over to the bed. Kneeling up he licks out, catching a drop of fluid from the head of Sam's cock. He shuts his eyes with a soft moan.

Sam echoes that moan, his cock jerking in his fist. "Did I interrupt you?" he asks.

"I think I was done," Ryan whispers, licking again. He's already breathing hard like he's been running, his cock stiffening fast inside his loose board shorts.

"Good." Sam grins. "Want to come up here? Get a better angle?"

Ryan's answering grin is wolfish. He gets onto the bed and pushes Sam flat to his back, ducking down to lick a long swipe from the root of Sam's cock to the crown.

A loud groan spilling from his lips, Sam slides his hands into Ryan's hair, nails already scraping over his scalp.

Fuck, Ryan loves Sam's hands in his hair. "Harder," he whispers, diving down to suck.

Sam doesn't need the permission but he does love the encouragement, the raw need and desire laid bare in that one word, in that whisper. He digs his hands in deeper, pulling on Ryan's hair, not hard enough to fuck up what he's doing but hard enough to urge him on, demand even more.

Ryan moans, lust pulsing in his cock at the sharp sting. He sucks harder, sliding his mouth along Sam's prick. And he drops one hand down to press against the ridge of his erection.

It's not long before Sam gives in, using the hold for leverage, to shove his cock deeper, fucking Ryan's throat, pleasure flushing through his whole body. "That's it, boy," he growls. "Take it."

Now Ryan braces both elbows on the bed, steadying himself against every deep choking thrust. He's on fire, his throat burning, little whimpering sounds escaping around the punishing drive of Sam's cock.

Another half dozen thrusts and Sam shouts out his pleasure, hips freezing hard, his cock plunged down Ryan's throat, pulsing with each ragged spurt, every last fucking drop emptied into his lover. Hands fisted in Ryan's hair, holding him in place. Right _there_.

Ryan swallows convulsively, desperate to suck down every drop. Fuck, he's lit up. His head aches and he can't breathe but his hips are still working, rubbing his erection against the bed, even as black clouds start to boil up in his vision.

"Oh god," Sam breathes, finally easing his grip on Ryan's hair, fingers patting instead, a soft chuckle spilling from his lips at how completely fucking boneless he's been left.

Ryan gasps and drops his forehead to rest on Sam's thigh. His lips are wet, his head is spinning. He's achingly hard, and strangely all right with it -- satisfied with being a good boy.

Sam smiles down at Ryan, a sudden tightness in his chest making his breath catch in his throat. "Come on up here," he whispers, tugging gently again on Ryan's hair.

With a smile Ryan prowls up Sam's body and lies down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam leans in, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth, tasting himself on his lover's lips. "You're incredible."

Ryan's smile grows wider. "Routines can be good, huh? Being settled looks great on you."

"It feels good," Sam admits, more than a little surprised. "Knowing I have an actual home. Someone to share it with."

 _God, that's a relief_. Ryan's been secretly worried that Sam's old fears might crop up -- the feeling that owning a house is a burden, an anchor. Dead weight. "Yeah," he whispers, kissing Sam again. "It feels really good."

Sam smiles, kissing Ryan again and again. "So, are we going surfing, or can I convince you to stay in bed a little longer this morning?" he says, sliding one finger along Ryan's still hard cock.

That little move refocuses Ryan's attention in an instant. "We... we can stay here," he groans, pushing into that teasing touch. Christ. "The waves'll be there later."

"Good," Sam grins, quickly pushing Ryan onto his back and moving between his legs, mouth on his again in an instant, their tongues tangling.

Ryan whimpers and grabs Sam's ass, pulling him in tight at the same time he arches up. Fuck, that feels good.

Sam groans. Good is good even when he's just come. But he nips at Ryan's mouth and slips lower, trailing a path of kisses straight down Ryan's chest to his groin, tongue flicking out over the tip of his cock.

"Ohjesuschrist." Ryan's heart skips a beat and he writhes slowly beneath Sam, precome pearling up. "Need," he gasps, trying his hardest not to shove himself at Sam. "Need you."

Sam grins. Ryan'll get him but exactly the way _he_ wants. "Get your knees up, balls too," he orders. Waiting.

A strangled whimper, and Ryan hitches his legs up, wrapping his arms around his shins. This position always knocks him straight into headspace, as vulnerable as it is. "Please."

Christ. The need in Ryan's voice goes straight to Sam's cock, making it struggle to harden again. He grins, a wicked glint in his eye, and runs his tongue down Ryan's crack, the tip darting just into his hole.

Ryan jumps. "Fuck!" He flushes hot, knowing that he didn't even prepare himself this morning; for once Sam is tasting him and not lube. He tightens his grip on his legs and makes himself lie passively when he wants to just grab Sam's hair and force him down.

Sam licks over Ryan's hole again and again, pushing his tongue just _in_ every few passes in a damnable tease.

"God _please_ , Sir," Ryan moans, beginning to rock his hips slightly. His cock is so hard now that it actually hurts. He's dying for Sam to fuck him with something, anything.

"Please what?" Sam asks innocently, sucking one finger into his mouth and then pushing it deep into Ryan.

Ryan cries out wordlessly, fisting his hands together. " _Please!_ Please fuck me, Sir! Fucking fill me!" He clenches tight around Sam's finger.

Fuck. Sam's cock throbs so hard at those words all the blood rushes from his head. He kneels up and reaches over into the bedside table for a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers, and on second thought, his whole hand. "Fill you?" he murmurs, making sure Ryan sees exactly what he's doing.

Wide-eyed, Ryan stares, then drops his head back to the pillow. _Fuck_. He hasn't done this in so long that it might as well have been never. "Yes," he decides on a gasp, not that it was truly ever a question. "Please. Please give me your fist."

Sam nods and pushes two fingers inside Ryan, moving them easily into him before he adds a third, twisted together, working them in and out.

It's nearly enough to make Ryan come already. Nearly. He bites down on his bottom lip, rocking with the motion of Sam's hand.

"You're so hot," Sam murmurs, quickly going for four fingers when Ryan opens so easily for him.

God, Sam knows just how to get to Ryan. He sighs, melting a little and opening that much more. He focuses on relaxing his body, needing Sam deeper inside him.

Mesmerized by the pleasure on Ryan's face, by the way his body surrenders, opening up, welcoming him, Sam tucks his thumb in against his palm, pouring more lube over his hand and Ryan's hole, heedless of the sheets beneath them. Slowly pushes in, working that wedge shape deep and then deeper, until they're at the widest part of his hand.

The slow burn makes Ryan dizzy. His hands slip and he locks his arms behind his knees instead, in case he forgets again. He's sinking deeper, reminded now how it feels to be so intensely owned.

"Beautiful. That's it. Relax for me," Sam murmurs, shifting deeper by the smallest increments until, suddenly, muscle gives and opens and he slides in to the wrist in one smooth movement, everything clamping down tight again in an instant, the pressure so intense he can barely breathe.

"Ohgod. God. God. God." Ryan arches slowly, his spine forming a perfect curve. The press against his prostate feels incredible, and he feels his dick leak again. "Please. Deeper," he manages, struggling to get out a coherent thought. "I never... no... no one..."

"Yeah." Sam nods, waiting for that moment when the pressure eases to push deeper, keeping that wedge shape, watching with eyes-wide, cock rigid and aching, as Ryan takes an inch past his wrist then another...

Pleasure rolls through Ryan in slow waves, crawling up his skin. The pressure is incredible, everything in his body drawing in to focus on Sam's fist deep inside him.

And still deeper, until he's got half his forearm inside Ryan. "Too much?" Sam asks, not wanting to push too far and knowing how easily he could, how easily Ryan might let him.

The sound Sam gets in response is part answer. Mostly whimper. Ryan no longer has any frame of reference for 'too much.' He shudders out a breath, muscles clutching at Sam's arm. Rocking on him.

Sam decides to risk a little deeper. Remembering Ryan's list. What he asked for. More lube applied to his arm as he slowly, so fucking slowly, works his arm in, letting Ryan's body guide him, until he's there, right to the elbow. As deep as he'll go this time.

Ryan might be crying. He's pretty sure he is. But that's pretty much all he's sure of right now. He's never before been so full, never, so completely consumed by another person. He sobs, and abruptly it's too much -- his climax crashes through him before he can even think, come spraying Sam's chest.

Sam groans softly, eyes closing for a moment, Ryan's body clamping down so hard on his arm it almost feels like the bones will break, but then the pressure eases again. "Good boy," he whispers, stunned to find he's managed to come again without even realizing. "I'm gonna pull out now."

It's just noise; words are beyond Ryan right now. He gasps as Sam starts to move, dropping his legs down and clawing at the bed.

"Hey." Sam puts his other hand on Ryan's leg to steady him. "I need you to stay still for me," he says firmly.

The tone of voice gets through, and Ryan stops struggling. Mostly. Pain rushes through him on a wave and he whimpers, but it quickly fades and blends with the buzzing in his head.

Sam eases out as quickly and gently as he can. He uses the bedsheets, already dirty with lube and come, to wipe off his hand and arm and between Ryan's cheeks, crawling up to lie beside his lover and pull him in against his chest the moment that's done. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers, the words still not enough, not even close to the enormity of what he's feeling.

Ryan instantly curls up against Sam, clutching at him. Seeking warmth and reassurance to combat the sudden feeling of loss. He's so fucking empty it makes him cold.

The duvet's still clean and Sam pulls it up over them, tucking the edges in around Ryan. Unable to settle, something chewing at him, the way he feels here, like this, something he's never experienced before. "I would do anything for you," he whispers, more to himself even than Ryan, the truth behind the words, the real meaning, absolutely flooring him.

"Mmhmm," Ryan murmurs, responding to the tone of Sam's voice, the words themselves passing him right by. He snuggles in against Sam's body and finally starts to feel a little warmer. Safe, certainly, in the circle of his lover's arms. Drained. Drifting.

Grateful that Ryan doesn't seem to have really heard him, Sam relaxes too, closing his eyes again and just holding Ryan close. The waves'll be there later and they have all the time in the world to enjoy them. All the time.  



End file.
